


Linger

by GlitchyLuigi, riversthecalifornicana



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other, Yum, asleep in the bread aisle, collab yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyLuigi/pseuds/GlitchyLuigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversthecalifornicana/pseuds/riversthecalifornicana
Summary: I woke up, and it was 1989.Weird.Then this lady came to me and told me I was from the future.Then she was gonna get me out and back to present times.But how am I going to get out when none of my friends are even alive yet?





	1. Linger

I woke up.  
“Where’s Seal Beach? I asked. I realized from looking out the window, that I was in a Downtown LA. Weird, but meh.  
What do I remember? Last thing I remember was a sudden flash of light, followed by several seconds of darkness. Rivers was out with his new girlfriend, this rich Japanese girl, and Sayori decided to move back to her home city of Fullerton, California (about 10 minutes away). I look out, expecting to see the shining lights of the city and the billboards for the iPhone X.  
None.  
Zero.  
There’s no billboards. I find it weird, since LA always had the most billboards. But zero. I realize I’m in the same clothes as I was the last time I remember, so I find an elevator down to the lobby.

Once there, I read the big name of the hotel: Bonaventura.  
When I step out, I see old pick-up trucks, low riders, and 1964 Impalas.  
What the hell? It’s like I went back in time.  
I walk over to the train station, expecting to be able to get back to Garden Grove.  
Nothing. It was a road.

I’ve seen this in movies before, so to be safe, I find a guy and steal a newspaper from him. After running for about half a mile (I’m short as hell, but I can run fast), I check the day.

June 15, 1989.  
It reads: Nirvana releases “Bleach”, Kurt Cobain mad.

How the fuck is it 1989?  
Realizing I must be tripping, I find a coffee shop and buy some coffee. Coffee reverses practically all hallucinogens and their effects. Or enhances them, I forgot.  
Whatever it is, the coffee was cheap, 2.50 from Starbucks for a large one.  
I take a big swig and wait to reappear in the school.

It doesn’t happen.  
“Lady? Person?” I hear a extremely Irish voice ask, towards me.  
I turn and see a lady with black hair, who’s the same height or an inch taller than me. Same age, but she looked familiar. Maybe I saw her on the cover of one of Rivers’s old rock magazines somewhere.  
“Why’d you run?” the lady asked.  
“Sorry, but I don’t know where the train station is or why people are reading old newspapers.”, I responded.  
“I beg your pardon, but old? Today’s July 15th, isn’t it?”

“Sorry for being so rude,” the Irish lady said, “My name’s Dolores. And you are?”  
“Natsuki,” I said.  
“Well, Natsuki, would you like to get lunch or something? I could eat, and we have a lot to talk about.”

I said sure, then pulled my phone (*cough cough) ANDROID) out and looked for a restaurant. No service, though.  
Maybe I actually am in 1989.  
“Excuse me, what’s that? Is that one of those new American toys?” Dolores asked.  
“No, it’s called an Android. You can call people, text, play video games.”  
She pulls out her phone, which is one of those brick phones I see in 1980s movies.

“I know a place over by 31st,” Dolores told me, “Put that away and let’s go!”  
She dragged me 2 blocks to a Jack In The Box.  
“Don’t you just love American food?” Dolores asked, happily. “I sure do,”  
“What are you talking about? They sell burgers.” I reminded her.  
“Sorry, I have to remind myself you’ve lived here all your life.”  
“Well, I was born in Malaysia, and stayed until I was 3.”

She ordered food for both of us, and I tried to help pay for it.  
“No, it’s my treat to you!” Dolores told me.  
She started eating right away, and once she was halfway done with her fries, she spoke up.  
“So, listen, I know you’re from the future. There’s no material on earth today that can make those Android things. No way. And you knew that they were planning on building a train station on Highland.”  
“But how do you know who I am?” I asked.  
“Well, I only came here for holiday, and I was walking around, when I was blinded by a flashing light on the top of the hotel. I ran up to the elevator and got there as fast as I could, and then I saw you in the room after I kicked the door open. You left your library card out, and I saw the date said 2018.”  
“What can I do now? I’m stuck here before I was born.”

She contemplated it for a few moments.  
“Well, I don’t know, but I do believe I know someone who does. Come on!”  
She stuffs the rest of the food in a bag and goes out to the car she rented.  
“The man’s in Orange County, so if you have to go, go now.”


	2. Out in Orange County

Dolores drives like a fucking maniac.  
When we got on the freeway, she cut off at least 20 people, then flipped off most of them.  
“Bite me, arsehole!” she yelled to one of the drivers.  
I just kept my mouth shut, because road-raging Irish peeps aren’t the best to talk to while driving.  
Eventually we hauled into Aliso Viejo about 20 minutes later. Dolores looked ready to kill somebody.  
She laughed it off.  
“Sorry! Drivers get on my nerves sometimes.”, she says with a smile.

Once we got onto the main road, we kept going until it was just a dirt road.  
“I thought you were just visiting California,” I told her.  
“Well, I found this one guy over here,” she responded.  
I decided to trust her, and I just shut up until she parked the car about five minutes later. There was a small trail leading to a mansion. Dolores led the way, and once we got into the gate, she rung the bell.  
A guy who looked around 50 came out, and he also looked like someone on Rivers’s rock magazines. Wasn’t his name like Andrew or Antonio or something?

“Hey, Dolores, who’s this?” the guy asked her.  
“That’s the girl I told you about, her name is Natsuki,” she told him.

The guy turned to me.  
“My name’s Anthony, nice to meet you,” he said blandly. 

He led us in to his house. I realized he was probably the lead singer of the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I remember Rivers’s rock magazines had his face on it.  
He led us into his living room.

“Anything you want to drink?” he asked us.  
“Tea?” Dolores responded.  
I didn’t really want anything so I just said nothing. After a few minutes, Anthony comes back with three cups of piping hot tea. Dolores just starts drinking it like normal.  
I decide to let it cool down for a few minutes.

“So, what happened?” he asked me. “Like with the whole time thing,”  
“I don’t know,” I respond, “Last thing I remember, my friend Monika was playing a video game. Next thing I know, the world collapsed.”

“Hmmm.. video games.. that’s weird.” Anthony mused.  
“How come?” Dolores asked.

“I had a best friend, his name was Hillel. The last time I saw him, he was playing a game on his Sega Genesis. Few days later, he died. They say he died of a heroin overdose, but I don’t believe it.”

I realized I might be stuck in 1989, and I don’t wanna be stuck here.

“What game was she playing?” Dolores asked.  
“A game she made on Super Nintendo,” I responded.  
“What’s that?” Anthony asked.  
“A future console.”

“Look, I truly don’t know what’s going on, and I feel like my hopes are falling to bring back my best friend, but I might have something..” Anthony tells us.  
He walks away for a bit, but about ten minutes later he comes back with a book.

“This is the Mayan Book of Creation.” Anthony tells us, handing it to Dolores.  
“But why do we need it?” she asked.  
“Well, I read that the Mayans had advanced knowledge about things, so I thought maybe that had something.”

“Where’d you find it?” I asked.  
“Well, I was walking around a pawn shop, because, I’m not gonna lie, I needed money to score some smack, and I found an interesting book. It was two dollars, but I never read it. So you can have it.” he told me.

We left a few minutes later and walked back to Dolores’s car.  
“Wanna go back to my house?” I asked her.  
“You keep forgetting... you’re from the future, your house probably doesn’t even exist yet.” she responded.

After flipping off about ten more people and nearly crashing the car, she went to this small hotel, we went to the hotel she was staying at. I remember her saying something about what we need to do tomorrow, but I was too tired to remember what. I just fell asleep.


End file.
